1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a fishing rod. More particularly, the present invention is related to a fishing rod and to a method for measuring the length of a fish and for weighing a fish. The present invention also provides a scale for weighing an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patens were discovered: No. 2,237,370 to Shelster; No. 2,750,184 to Warndahl; No. 2,994,622 to Miller; No. 3,276,527 to Nelson; No. 4,721,174 to Letzo; and No. 4,785,897 to Keinert. None of the foregoing prior art U.S. patents teach or suggest the particular scale, and the particular fishing rod and method of this invention.